


Tearing out your Extra stuff?

by Foxmiscellania



Series: Tearing Out your Heart [2]
Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: All of the trigger warnings are for chapter 2, Gen, TW: Suicide, Technopathy AU, chapter 2 is super dark, superpower au, tw:killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxmiscellania/pseuds/Foxmiscellania
Summary: Extra scenes that ended up cut in the final draft of Tearing out Your Heart my Technopath!Leon AU. Either they were too OC heavy or they just didn't have a good place to put them or they were cut from an earlier draft and I cleaned them up and added them here.





	1. Hearing Nugget

Leon was still a little overwhelmed, sure in less that a few weeks he'd gone from suppressing every feeling of tech around him to just listening for it. He’d never really paid any attention before; it hadn’t been so loud.

It was…

 

A lot.

 

So of course he ‘hears’ Cammie coming. Her hearing aids feel like white noise in the back of his head; repeating the information feeding to her to him. It’s disorienting at first but he can shove it away when he realizes what it is. Honestly that’s mostly what he’s doing nowadays; shoving what isn’t right in front of him to the back of his mind. (Which was kind of annoying he couldn’t always pinpoint what was his own inner voice and what was tech.)

He waves to the door and it opens for him. He's sitting in a room(his technically) with his head down on a desk; he’s hoping he can acclimate to hearing tech in the background talking to him all the time without people around. And without distractions- though it wasn’t working as well as he wanted it to. 

Leon lifts his head and Cammie steps in. “I was wondering if I could ask something.” She bites down on her lip and Leon waves at her to come in. He doesn’t talk much with the youngest member of gen:Lock though now that he thinks of it. Leon should, she would benefit front one on one training and he’s irritated at himself for not thinking it sooner. 

“No it's not really about Nugget but uh if we meld a lot in gen:Lock do I get superpowers too?”

Leon looks up; and thinks about it while she forges on. 

“Cause Chase doesn't know and neither does Dr. Jha; and the others don’t notice anything but i noticed cause um-” She was actually having trouble talking about it. She looked at Nugget and he hopped off her shoulder into her hands. 

Leon sat up and regarded the two in front of him. “You think you’re hearing what I hear?” he asked gently and she sat down on the bed.

The room was modest, but lavish compared to military living. He had a bed with a desk all to himself with a bathroom off to the side. The only signs someone lived here was his clothes sitting neatly on top of the dresser that sat next to his bed. The digital window was off on a night sky to try and soothe the headaches that plagued him. (They had been getting more intense since waking up in his own body but they weren’t too bad if it was dark.)

He turned to watch her and crossed his arms; Nugget chirped sadly and Leon looked at him. “May I?”

He held out a hand and Cammie handed Nugget over rubbing at the backs of her ears. He hummed he knew when he ‘felt’ tech around him it felt like a whisper in the back of his ears. He could understand why she asked now. Though how she knew that he had no idea? Unless they’d melded and she’d heard what he could? The motion raised more questions than answers until he turned to the little bot in his hand circuit patterns lighting up on his fingers.

 

Nugget bounced in his hand;  _ he’d been interfacing with her ears because he wanted to talk to her. She was his person! THE Person of course he wanted to talk to her. He loved her _ .

Leon glanced at her ears and then Nugget his mouth quirked up in a smile. “Nugget’s interfacing with your ears. He wants to be able to talk to you.” 

Cammie took Nugget back an awed look on her face. “So I’m not crazy and not getting your powers?”

 

“Who knows what gen:Lock would do eventually. But for now I think it’s because he’s trying to work with your ears. He loves you alot.” Leon reached over to pet Nugget. The little rabbit bot preened.

“Well I can fix that.” Cammie smiled and Leon nodded; Nugget’s ears went back; a spike of fear that definitely wasn’t his came from the little bot. 

“She’s going to give you the ability to talk to her.” he interjected and the bot perked up and bounced in Cammie’s hands. 

 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Cammie jumped up; Nugget disappearing into her pockets as she pulled him into a hug. He patted her arm where he could reach. “Anytime Cammie.”


	2. Hailey is not a good person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey is not a good person; but she is held back by the people in her life. Trigger warnings are in effect for this chapter. TW for Suicide, Homicide, Pop culture Sociopathy, mental instability, death, killing, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add a bunch of content warnings because of this chapter. It got cut because I worried it was too much and too dark. So I kept it out of the final draft. It took me forever to even consider adding this to this file. Also I realize I have a nasty tendency to swap tenses all the time. Sorry if it feels super disjointed.

Hailey Valentine is aware that her lack of empathy might be considered a downside in normal society. She’s aware of the fact that most people would call her a sociopath or psychopath and while those aren’t actual mental disorders; Hailey finds that it explains a lot. 

Then again most people don’t only care about two people in the world.

The first person Hailey ever cared about was Bailey and that was because they were the same person for a very long time in a very neglected household.

But then that went away and they were given to different foster families. Most could tell she was different, she didn’t care about them only Bailey. Some tried to get her to follow them with treats and bribes, and when that didn’t happen they turned to threatening Bailey. 

Hailey killed them and they moved on. (No one suspected the little girl in tears calling the police on the really terrible ones. The ones she found ways to make sure they took a second dose, or rat poison got in their food or when she was older with slit wrists and suicide notes. The really nasty ones got slit throats and burned really nicely with her explosive flames; Hailey didn’t care.)

When she met Leon he was another kid with no hope out of the foster system. She could say he made Bailey smile which was why she didn't hate him.(Didn’t hate meant she didn’t end them. Didn’t hate eventually would lead to tolerate and in his case he became what as an older woman she considers a Beloved. Someone she actually cares for.)

It was after a month, these fosters were trying really hard and Bailey liked them so Hailey pretended to like them as well. She had no plans against them but one night she was sleeping with her sister(They always shared a bed it was how Hailey kept Bailey safe.) and bailey got up because she still had nightmares even though they were 11 and Leon was 13.

When she didn’t come back to bed Hailey got worried and went looking. She knew that they had strict rules about the basement. Apparently it was supposed to be a workshop. Who kept their workshop in a basement though?

 

She snuck to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. 

Then the house dipped and bowed and she used the knife to prevent herself from falling in as the floor bowed and warped under her. The sturdy grip being the only thing not moving as a massive hole broke in the floor. 

Hailey hummed and then let go of the knife anchoring her after she saw a couple of the other kids come down the stairs. “Stay there!” She shouted as she slid through the hole. 

Bailey liked them too. Hailey just wanted them out of the way. 

She landed in a puddle of something wet and when she sniffs it she determines it must be water because there is no smell; so she doesn’t hesitate to set herself on fire. Whatever she’s fireproof; and she needs light. 

Hailey pushes through the rubble and finds Leon glowing with circuit patterns sitting defensively over Bailey’s body. She starts to see red when she sees liquid dripping from Bailey’s forehead. She stops when she hears a cough. There’s Trevor; the foster father sitting over the body of his wife. 

She says body because her head is buried under rubble. 

“What the fuck?” she asks. 

A screen next to her flickers to life and she sees what she’s assuming is Leon’s perspective as he watches them try to- 

Her vision actually goes red. Bailey is begging for them to let her go; to get Hailey and they’re trying to soothe her as he takes a scalpel to her forehead. She’s trying to fight back notes of light appearing and kind of pushing his hands away. Bailey’s powers were not meant to fight. Bailey didn’t like to fight.

She hears something through the white noise and her head snaps to it eyes wide. She hears Trevor beg for his wife back. Her hands a literally on fire and she steps up to Trevor.

“You bitch you I was going to cure you freaks! You have-”

Hailey lets the explosion building in her hands loose and it blows his head clean off. The red leaks from her vision and she turns. Leon’s still glowing and he protected Bailey. He cared for her the same as Bailey cared for him. He’s starting to do more than just bleed from his nose. Now that the threat was gone he was starting to sway though she can tell he’s still using his power as he’s still crouched defensively in front of Bailey. 

She was never going to let Leon go. 

“Can you put what you saw on your camera app?” She asked and Leon’s eyes flickered and darkened for a moment. She waited until he nodded then she punched him in the face. The light he was giving off went out as he fell unconscious. 

Well, this was going to be hard to explain.

 

So they grow up, both Leon and hailey fighting like banshee’s to always be in the same home. At sixteen Leon moves out and Hailey and Bailey run away from the foster home to live with him. They get by for a few years as they all finish high school and go into a college degree. 

Bailey goes into medicine of all things; her studies on sound vibrations and how to use them to enhance healing. (So far people aren’t entirely sure how she gets her findings and she just says she’s lucky with the machines. She does manage to replicate her results; she just knows what she’s looking for.)

Leon goes into the military a kids dream of being a pilot; something puts an end to that dream but he ends up becoming one of the better Strider pilots.

Hailey goes into intelligence; sneaking and spying on people are just what she’s good at.(Also assassinating and beating information out of people. She’s legally allowed to kill people this is the only job she’s really suited for.)

Once the war starts Hailey’s squad gets killed and Hailey finds herself in enemy territory. She gets by for a while until someone notices she makes explosions from her hands and captures her.

She’s extremely annoyed she promised both Bailey and Leon she wouldn’t kill people that annoy her. Like the people in the room waiting for whatever this gen-thingy is. She’s rescued just as she begins to consider beating her head in with the wall. 

She tries to lighten the mood, hot-chocolate with mini marshmellows were the number one way to get her siblings to smile! Honest! She’s not good at this. 

Honestly she shouldn’t have snuck out of the transport and into the Renegade. She shouldn’t have waited until the Holons moved out; carrying her brother’s holon. She hitches a ride on the big red one.(She might tolerate this one he’s entirely excited by the prospect of a fight.)

Hailey see’s Leon running from the building and see’s the building warp familiarly but it’s not helping him. It’s reaching for him and it wants to take him. Like hell. No one takes away her brother. 

She scowls and blasts over an explosion building between her fingers, matching the one in her heart. Just as the building reaches for Leon, Leon inches from his mech, she lets go and the fire is glorious. The explosion throws them both towards the mech and she sees him disappear into it but it doesn’t move.

Oops. 

Oh well he can thank her later. It’s a flare shot at the big red ninja dude and he turns and stares. “Hey! Little help here!?”


End file.
